Cuffs of Energy
|made=13th century |usage= |masters= |owners=*Merlin *Merlin's apprentice *Lerner Chanse''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' *Reba Silo Walltalker *Mykew Hadeline *Annie McCallin *Master Intelligence *Sebiscuits Cardarphen }} The lightning cuffs are one of the Arts, four highly powerful magical objects created by Merlin himself, and it ended up with Suzie. They are artifacts shaped like cuffs that allowed a Fobble the equivalent of Dark powers. According to legend, he who possesses these three artifacts would become the Master of Mutantry. History Early history The lightning cuffs were originally created by Merlin, who was one of the greatest wizards who were ever known, along with the other three Arts. He passed it down to another wizard shortly before his death. In 1955, Mr. Demonic NoHead went to find someone who posed a great threat to him, and pressured Suzie into joining him and the group of NoHeads that were with him. On their way to the house, they encountered a trench that neutralized powers. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him for this very situation. As they began to cross it, however, they found a magician blocking his path, one that had threatened the Dark Order before. While pretending to congratulate him for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. Demonic knew what he wanted was power, and as such he asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician handed over his Verasect. When Suzie asked for an equivalent of the Device of Teleportation, the magician remembered what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group all three of the Arts, warning them to use them with care. After finishing his mission, Demonic kept the lightning cuffs well hidden. Lerner Chanse's possession At some point many years ago before 2011, the lightning cuffs eventually ended up in the possession of Lerner Chanse. Upon realizing that it was the most powerful weapon in existence, Lerner began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. Sometime between 1998 and 2011, Lerner heard someone breaking into her home. She promptly ran inside and saw an intruder had taken the cuffs: a brown-haired young woman who then promptly stunned Lerner with the cuffs to acquire mastery of the cuffs before escaping through the window. Reba Silo's possession Upon learning that her archenemy, Lerner Chanse, possessed the lightning cuffs, Reba Silo broke into the girl's house, and succeeded in claiming ownership of the cuffs by waiting until Lerner came and then zapping her outright, making herself the rightful owner. In 2008, Mykew Hadeline tricked a robot into letting her inside Reba's home, where she confronted and defeated Reba. Although she had lost the cuffs, Reba chose to be happy, and continued in her work. Mykew Hadeline's possession When Mykew Hadeline defeated Reba in a duel, mastery of the lightning cuffs passed to her. Through a prophecy in 2011, Hadeline learned that Annie McCallin was the only person capable of destroying her. As a result, she decided her next move would be to kill Annie, which she would do when Annie was home. In the following week, Hadeline Apparated to Annie’s home and attacked the McRae family. Upon realizing that Annie’s parents were not home, Hadeline rounded on Annie and attempted to kill her, drawing the lightning cuffs. Hadeline seized the offensive, but Annie stole her shield and defended herself. Deflecting several beams, Annie rushed toward Hadeline and used the shield to bash her hand, causing her to lose grip of the cuffs and erecting a yelp of pain. Before Hadeline could retake them, McRae took the cuffs for herself and used a high-voltage blast to kill Hadeline for good. As such, Annie survived the battle. Annie McCallin's decision Annie McCallin’s defeat of Hadeline became famous, leading to a great deal of fame for her. In 2013, the media attention finally died down. Shortly after the battle, Hadeline was buried in a grave down in the underworld along with the lightning cuffs (the latter on Annie's behest). For a time, Lucy McCallin (Annie's mother) was surprised that Annie did not want the cuffs. Charity Hirz's possession Attaining the Cuffs After Cherical McSnake became the servant of Charity Hirz, he did several things for her after they went into hiding, from listening to her about her confusions to running errands for her. Charity finally approached him and told him that she was going to become a superhero, after reluctantly using whatever kids would attend C2 Camp to help her achieve this. She also made Cherical her sidekick. After an encounter with Mykew Hadeline, Charity’s powers began to drain, causing a huge setback in her goals. In 2012, she devised a plan to fulfill her dream — by building a summer camp to lure children into their grip. During construction, Charity decided that exercise would obviously help her regain her strength, but the afterburn of her surgery rendered this impossible. In 2012, Charity and Cherical opened their camp, which they named C2 Camp, to the public. While Charity remained secluded in her office, relaxing in her bra and finishing the plan, Cherical taught the kids. Upon hearing of the lightning cuffs, she sought its mastery in order to achieve these noble goals. She devoted the latter half of the summer into a relentless search for the lightning cuffs. She traced the cuffs' recent history, interrogating Lerner Chanse, Reba Silo, and George Thames in the course of her search, and thanks to Reba, Charity tracked the cuffs' ownership to Hadeline. Charity broke into Hadeline's grave and robbed it of the cuffs which had been buried with its former mistress, thus taking possession of the lightning cuffs. Battle of the t and i Factory Shortly afterwards, Charity used the lightning cuffs against Savannah van Dukas, while Savannah briefly wielded one of them. In the meantime, the third was used by Cherical McSnake, who conjured Igniferno and lost control and threw the cuff in the fire. After failing to defeat Savannah, Charity took back the cuff and searched for Cherical, only to fall into a vat of flames along with the second cuff. Cherical McSnake kept the remaining lightning cuff with him. Owned by George Thames II Master Intelligence later came into possession of the cuffs, though he disposed of them soon before attaining the Sword of Abomination. It is unknown how they came to the blacksmith George Thames II, but they eventually did. He used them to speed-glitch to the Palace of Despair quickly enough to rescue Master Intelligence and his pupils from Mella Montgomery, catching her attention by using the Cuffs to throw a piano at her. He then used them to Deteleport away from the palace and to Rocken Role's house in North Korea. Sadly, he did not survive, and Master Intelligence retook the Cuffs of Energy off his corpse prior to his burial. The Dark Flame's ownership Afterward, the government sent two ambassadors, Marchant and Littleton to turn the Cuffs of Energy over to Stacey Huddleston for safekeeping. However, they had been played, as the Dark Flame himself had drunk a serum to impersonate her in order to claim the third of the four Arts, leaving him one step away from becoming the Master of Mutantry. Known owners *Lerner Chanse *Reba Walltalker *Mykew Hadeline *Annie McCallin *Charity Hirz *Master Intelligence *George Thames II *The Dark Flame Power The lightning cuffs allowed a Duffle the equivalent of dark side powers. They can fire lightning, as well as light blasts. Charity Hirz has been seen using them to project a shield as well. Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' * * * Notes and references Category:Arts Category:Baby Intelligence's possessions Category:Charity Hirz's possessions